<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Player Three by Zerotaste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636635">Player Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste'>Zerotaste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:23:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Senpai, Sakuya.” He lets his voice soften slightly as he speaks Sakuya’s name. “You’ve heard of love hotels, right? NGL, this situation is raising the difficulty a bit here and not in the good way.”</p><p>His eyes focus intently on the screen. Not because he’s about to continue playing, but because he doesn’t want to accidentally look up at the bed.</p><p>“Ah, Itaru-san if you want to join in it’s okay!” Calmly placing his controller down on his lap, Itaru breathes in deeply, trying to calm himself down a little.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Sakuma Sakuya/Utsuki Chikage, Sakuma Sakuya/Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Player Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalliest/gifts">royalliest</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so happy to have been given the oppourtunity to write a work for these three.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two hours sleep the night before, three hours of overtime settling a deal with a very difficult client and absolutely nothing substantial in his stomach; as Itaru finally reaches the dorms, he feels like he’s about to pull off a stellar impersonation of Tsuzuru post-finishing a script. He’s amazed that he manages to drag himself through the common areas of the dorms and to Room 103 without so much as a stumble. The very last of his energy gets him through, like an under-levelled character barely clearing a boss battle with his last few HP. That’s what today has felt like as a whole. Without the handy IRL potions known as energy drinks, he wouldn’t have made it at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Pushing the door open he sighs to himself and slumps against the frame. He made it home, time to get a powernap in before another late night ranking. At least he can essentially play his way through this game on auto while he multitasks with an MMO. Moving to take a step inside, his eyes scan the room for his gaming clothes and he realises he’s not quite alone. At least that’s the way it appears, because there’s no way what he’s seeing is actually happening in reality.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>A hallucination? Is he really that far gone? And why </span><em>this</em> of all things?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>First he tries blinking rapidly. Then looking away from the scene before looking back. Has Chikage swapped out his contacts with some kind of tiny screens? Although even if he does have access to that technology (and Itaru wouldn’t be surprised), there are better ways to mess with him than this. The fact neither of them stop at his entrance sells the hallucination theory. He wouldn’t put it past Chikage to continue doing something like this in front of him just to get a reaction, but Sakuya? Adorable, sweet Sakuya? There is no way he’d remain happily in Chikage’s lap with his… tongue in his mouth? There’s no way Sakuya would be in Chikage’s lap like that in the first place. Stepping backwards out of the room and letting the door click shut, he vows to get some proper food in him and take his nap on one of the common area couches.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>-----</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Of all the possibilities that had run through Itaru’s mind that night, he hadn’t expected the answer to be that Chikage and Sakuya were in fact making out on his couch. He knows this not only because he has now seen it when not dead on his feet, but multiple times too. In a VN, this kind of thing would be the start to an H-scene. In real life it’s a nuisance in more ways than one; not only are they monopolising the room, but it’s a little hard to continuously walk in on such a sight and not have your mind start to wander. Sakuya is someone he hadn’t wanted to defile by thinking of in that manner, but it’s hard not to when he’s seen him corrupting his couch. It’s not like that couch hasn’t seen a fair bit, but at least those are his own cum stains.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>At least tonight they’re on Chikage’s bunk, but that’s because Itaru got there first. He’d thought that by setting up a console on the table and taking up the entire couch, he’d be able to put them off. It’s not like they’re not allowed to have some kind of a relationship and admittedly if this were a game, he might be playing through the scene one handed, but this is in total violation of the contract they created upon Chikage joining the company. Though he has never actually asked them to stop, or move and they do vacate the room before he records his streams. While usually he’s pretty good at casual back and forth with Chikage, there’s something about this specific situation where he can’t get himself to ask them to take it elsewhere.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Pretending they’re not in the room at all is difficult, even when they’re out of sight. Sakuya isn’t quiet and while he’s sure they’re not going to go all the way while he’s there, it’s very hard to concentrate when those eager sounds are making it past the supposedly noise cancelling capabilities of his headset. What might be the worst part of it all, is that since they climbed up that ladder, he’s found himself turning his game volume down rather than up. It’s definitely degenerate of him to want to overhear them, but they’re the ones who keep turning up the rating while he’s in the room. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Adjusting his position so that if he does end up reacting to their sounds, it isn’t noticeable, he settles in for a night of sexual torture. It’s bad enough knowing what they’ve been doing in this very room but the fact they’re not put off by his presence is its own and very much unneeded kind of arousing. At the very least with them so distracted by the other, they’re not paying any mind to him. They don’t know he’s steadily starting to get hard, or paying far more attention to them than he wants to be. Changing his save files, he moves to a slightly less restricted run of what he’s been playing. He knows the plot of this game like the back of his hand so he’s not really losing out on anything by having his attention divided. Sure he’s missing the great voice acting by playing the game almost muted, but he’s experiencing a whole new range of sounds at the same time. Sounds that despite hearing samples of before as he’s walked in and quickly exited, he’s never experienced in full. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Closing his eyes briefly while a merchant runs through his shop entry spiel, he silently apologises to Sakuya before knocking one side of his headset off his ear. He doesn’t feel like he needs to apologise to Chikage, this is definitely his exhibitionism kink that he’s tainted Sakuya with. Even if Itaru is slightly grateful for it because he doubts he’d get to hear these noises otherwise. It has to be Chikage’s fault. It’s not like Chikage’s own sounds aren’t appealing in their own way either, but there’s less of them; he’s definitely not as vocal. Overhearing low muttering against Sakuya’s lips and a quiet sigh in response, it gets harder to deny that more than anything, it’s the two of them together that are turning him on.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It’s almost like they’re trying to get him riled up. Initially Itaru had been able to pass this all off as himself having bad timing and his couch being the most convenient furniture in the room to use. Which doesn’t explain why they can’t head to a love hotel; sure it might look a bit shady if they were seen but at least that’s having some common human decency. Unlike what they’re doing right now. Oh Sakuya, how far you’ve fallen; from the very definition of purity, a shining angel bringing light into this corrupt world, to being in bed with the definition of corruption himself. Shaking his head slightly at his overdramatic internal lamentation, his already unstable headset falls back off his ears, just in time to hear- </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“</span><em>Chikage-san</em>.” Leave Sakuya’s lips breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>Fuck. </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>He can’t do this anymore. From the sound of things, they’re literally about to start getting it on a few metres away from him. Hearing a shaky breath leave his own lips, his eyes dart between the controller in his hand and the door. If he leaves now, he’s making it obvious that he’s been listening but that’s not quite the most pressing issue here; if he runs into someone, they’ll see he’s starting to get hard. His sweatpants hide nothing and it’s definitely not late enough for everyone to be in bed. Lifting the headset back over his ears for a few seconds and focusing on the calming background music of the store his character’s in, he gives himself a moment to prepare. He should have done this after the second time. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Senpai, Sakuya.” He lets his voice soften slightly as he speaks Sakuya’s name. “You’ve heard of love hotels, right? NGL, this situation is raising the difficulty a bit here and not in the good way.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>His eyes focus intently on the screen. Not because he’s about to continue playing, but because he doesn’t want to accidentally look up at the bed.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Oh? Are you saying things are getting hard for you, Chigasaki?” He doesn’t miss the inflection on the one word he’d definitely made sure to avoid using. Yeah, thanks for that Chikage. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Chikage-san.” Sakuya’s voice comes out in a hushed whisper, but it definitely gives away that he’s picked up on Chikage’s innuendo. Before Chikage got to him, he never would have picked up on that.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I’m saying you’ve corrupted Sakuya into thinking acting out H-scenes around other people is okay and that this is definitely negatively impacting my gaming time.” Does he dare to look up at the bunk? He is a little curious to see Sakuya’s flustered face. Okay, perhaps a little more than curious, the very thought of it sends a very unhelpful throb of arousal through him. “If you mean that kind of hard, then yes.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Are you sure that’s the only kind?” Chikage’s voice sounds far too smug and for some reason being called out like that only repeats the feeling. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>If it weren’t for the fact that he’s certain he’s being watched by them both right now, he’d be reaching into his pants to adjust how his cock sits. Chikage is reading him precisely, which means either Sakuya or himself has been used as a pawn to twist the situation to suit his perverted tastes. He’s the bad end, the route that ends with a game over screen. Which makes Sakuya the main character and Itaru who? The person playing the game in front of the screen? Hang on, that metaphor stopped making sense a while back. Nothing involving Itaru has played into the fact that Sakuya’s clearly been involved with Chikage for some time now.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Ah, Itaru-san if you want to join in it’s okay!” Calmly placing his controller down on his lap, Itaru breathes in deeply, trying to calm himself down a little. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Chikage’s words aren’t that unexpected, but hearing such an offer from Sakuya himself? Despite what he’s been listening in on, believing what he’s hearing is more than a little difficult. This is the innocent Sakuya who he’d once kept from hearing the definition of BDSM? The same who sounds so lewd when moaning into Chikage’s mouth and must look so debauched while taking him inside. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Sakuya, just checking, but Senpai hasn’t slipped you anything, right?”  </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Nope!” As the word leaves Sakuya’s mouth, he spies someone making his way down the ladder out of the corner of his eye. “Well, his tongue today and other times his-”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I’m offended you think so lowly of me Chigasaki.” He’s glad Chikage cuts Sakuya off, because he’s not sure he could take hearing Sakuya so candidly admitting he’s sucked Chikage off. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>They’re at the point in the game where he has to make his fateful choice but he knows he can’t turn down the offer as he lays eyes on Sakuya’s flushed face and the hungry expression on Chikage’s. He’s going to be way out of his depth but at the very least, Sakuya won’t hold that against him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You’re not allowed to make fun of me for sucking at this Senpai.” He barely has time to move his controller out of his lap before Sakuya climbs into it. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Exhaling shakily, he acknowledges that yep, that was definitely Sakuya’s erection that brushed his thigh as he straddled him. With expectant eyes, Sakuya smiles brightly at him before leaning forwards, and Itaru’s mind blanks.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Can I? Itaru-san?” He assumes he means kiss him, because the second he moves his head to nod, Sakuya’s lips are on his own.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Compared to himself, Sakuya is definitely far more experienced but that much was obvious anyway. He’s so eager, pushing in deeper the second Itaru lets him and moaning happily into the kiss. Despite the fact Itaru’s struggling to keep up with his energy, it’s far from bad. His lips are soft and he has no problem with taking the lead. As he presses closer, Itaru can very clearly feel the outline of his desperately hard cock pressing against his stomach, something Sakuya is shameless about. While Sakuya’s definitely been entering his mind during his ‘alone time’ recently, he’d imagined him far more innocent. He much prefers the real thing</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“While I can’t say I mind watching the two of you, I didn’t think that’s what we had planned tonight.” He’d almost forgotten completely about Chikage. Sakuya is hypnotising in himself.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>As their lips part, he feels spit land against his own. A mix from the two of them? Or three? Considering who Sakuya’s already been kissing.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Ah! Sorry, Chikage-san.” He wants to reach out and wrap his arms around Sakuya, pulling him back against him as he slowly climbs out of his lap. He would have been content to continue at that pace for some time, but they definitely have a plan for this. This whole thing has definitely been calculated.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Chigasaki, if you’d come over here.” Chikage gestures to the space behind the couch. Wouldn’t it just make more sense to do it on it? That’s where they’ve been every time he’s walked in on them.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>While he feels less ashamed about the fact he’s clearly hard after feeling Sakuya pressed up against him, it’s a little more embarrassing standing in front of Chikage; even if Chikage himself is in no better state. His hair slightly mussed up and his glasses long abandoned, he’s somehow simultaneously less and more intimidating than he would be if he were fully composed and unruffled. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Since this is your first time, we’ll go easy on you.” He barely has time to register what that implies, before a hand is tilting his chin upwards and lips are on his own again.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Chikage kisses differently; slower and deeper. The styles betray their personalities so clearly. Sakuya kisses like he can’t get enough and needs more instantly, Chikage kisses as though he figured out how to make you fall apart the moment he saw you. It doesn’t matter which of them has his lips, both of them manage to steal his breath and have his cock feeling painfully confined within his boxers.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He shouldn’t be surprised at this point when it’s Sakuya who takes the step to help with that issue. There’s a kiss to the back of Itaru’s neck that he knows he would have had to stand on the tips of his toes for, before he presses himself against his back, hands snaking around his hips. He almost chokes out of shock when he feels Sakuya’s hand close over his cock, feeling the outline of it through the fabric. Against his thighs he can feel Sakuya’s own, grinding shamelessly as Chikage continues to monopolise Itaru’s lips. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Unwilling to be completely beaten by them, he decides to at least do something. There’s a moment of satisfaction as he reaches for Chikage’s dick and feels it twitch under his hand. A total beginner he may be, but he’s got enough experience with his own to know what one likes. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Sakuya,” Chikage pulls back to speak and it becomes very clear just how hard Itaru’s breathing. “If you keep touching him like that he’ll cum in his pants.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It’s embarrassing to hear but Chikage isn’t exactly wrong. The whole situation’s got him so worked up that even the way he’s being touched right now could do him in.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Should I use my mouth then?” Such words being said in Sakuya’s voice shouldn’t make arousal throb so strongly.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“No, enjoy his thighs, they’re rather soft.” He can’t even bring himself to be offended by the comment. Hearing them talk about what they’re going to do to him as if he’s not even there is a turn on in it’s own strange way. “You’re too short for him to get anything out of it, but I’ll take care of that.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Itaru-san.” Sakuya’s voice is getting increasingly breathy as they go on, losing some of its energetic edge. “Can I take off your pants?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He doesn’t need to be asked that, he figured when Sakuya slimed into his lap that he’d lose them at some point. He’s inexperienced IRL, but in no way innocent. As fingers hook into his waistband and drag both his sweatpants and boxers over his hips, he can’t help but look down and watch. Already a clear stain of precum marks the front of his boxers, he’s really not going to last long once Chikage starts whatever he has planned for him. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>As fabric moves behind him signalling Sakuya also stripping, an item appears in front of him that he hadn’t noticed was in Chikage’s other hand. The lube is somewhat warm as long fingers intrude between his thighs and he’s certain he goes up higher than needed just to hear Itaru’s reaction as his hand slides along the underside of his balls. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>All at once he feels like he’s been thrown in the deep end. Up until now he’s been keeping his head above water but with Chikage’s hand wrapping around his dick and the head of Sakuya’s pressing between his thighs, it feels like the difficulty level has been upped by a hundred.  Sakuya’s arms wrap firmly around his waist as he begins to thrust in between his thighs in a movement that’s both cute and obscene. Feeling both the tight hug and the hard heat of his cock setting up a steady rhythm at the same time creates a weird dissonance, but it does remind him that no matter how adorable Sakuya may be, he’s got as much of a right to be a horny adult as any of the rest of them.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>If that was all, perhaps he could cope. Adding Chikage’s hand around his cock into the mix is what really has his mind and body struggling to keep a hold on itself. If it weren’t for Chikage’s lips being back on his, he’d be almost as loud as Sakuya. The sounds from behind him are starting to match those he’d heard from the bunk in volume. Honest and shameless, he can’t get enough of them. Again he reaches forwards to palm Chikage through his pants, knowing he’s going to be clumsy but not wanting to look like all it takes to knock him out, is someone fucking his thighs and a hand on his dick.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The heat surrounding him isn’t just from how tightly Sakuya’s holding him as his hips slap against his thighs, nor how close Chikage is to him either. Sweat starts to bead at his hairline and soak through his t-shirt almost alarmingly fast. Has it really been that fast? He’s losing track of time. Hand moving away from Chikage’s cock, it grips the front of his shirt. His heart is beating so fast and his pleasure builds almost alarmingly quickly. If this is them taking it easy on him then he’s going to be absolutely ruined if they ever want to up the difficulty. He hopes they do, even if he’s going to cum way too fast tonight and be useless at returning the favour.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Itaru-san…”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The intensity of everything seems to pick up at hearing his name moaned like that. Parting his lips from Chikage’s, his head falls onto his shoulder. It’s all so much and he doesn’t know how to process it. More and more of Sakuya’s moans are starting to sound like his name and his legs are starting to feel weak. Chikage’s hand doesn’t let up at all, working his length with the same precise movements and pace. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Chigasaki, you don’t need to hold back.” Chikage’s voice almost vibrates through him as he speaks, so low and close to his ear. “Sakuya, you either.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I know Chikage-san,” Sakuya’s breath hitches and voice breaks as though it’s a struggle to get words out rather than moans. “Just a little more.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It’s hard to tell between the two of them who’s going to finish first but then he hears his name fall from Sakuya’s lips once more and all too suddenly, is hit by a wall of pleasure. Chikage’s hand doesn’t stop moving as he reaches his climax. A raw moan muffles against the fabric of his jacket and his hand tightens even further in his shirt as the high of his orgasm is drawn out. It almost feels like too much for him. As Sakuya’s hold on him gets even tighter, he feels like his brain’s about to blank out but heat between his thighs and a shaking moan bring him back to the moment. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Finally Chikage’s hand drops away from his cock as Sakuya finds his own orgasm. Decorating the inside of his thighs with cum, he continues shallow thrusts between them as he rides out the duration of it. A weak twinge of arousal within Itaru acknowledges how hot the moment is, but he’s far too spent for it to do anything. If it weren’t for the two of them holding him up, he might collapse right here.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>By the time he makes for the couch, he’s still in a daze. Stumbling back from the two of them, he leans against an armrest, lungs crying out to replace the air that’s been taken from him. It’s not like he gets any real reprieve either, while what he just experienced was like a wet dream come to life, it can’t top the scene going on in front of him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Sakuya isn’t even asked to do anything, dropping to his knees in front of Chikage and tugging his pants from his hips before he can even speak. He hopes he’s lucid enough for his memory to be taking this in properly, because watching Sakuya so eagerly and easily take his cock in his mouth is something he doesn’t want to forget. Not only that, but wants to experience his willing mouth for himself at some point, if he’ll let him. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Chikage shows a different side of himself with Sakuya. Sakuya isn’t coerced or guided to take him in and even when he takes a little too much and chokes, Chikage merely pets his hair and encourages him to work at his own pace. It’s almost like he’s seeing something he shouldn’t, but at the same time, if he wasn’t so spent he knows he’d have his hand on his cock watching the scene.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>By the time a low utterance of Sakuya’s name leaves Chikage’s lips, he’s given up on not getting the cum between his legs on the couch. Slumped over the back and half laying on the cushions, he has to reach down and give his cock a light squeeze as he realises what’s happening. Chikage’s face contorts in ecstasy and Sakuya holds in place of his own violation, happily swallowing down his load. Knowing they were together was one thing, but seeing them together like this is something else entirely.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>-----</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I’m so happy you finally joined in, Itaru-san!” Reaching up to ruffle Sakuya’s hair, he can’t help but to smile. How is this the same Sakuya who just came between his thighs? If it weren’t for the slightly thick quality to his voice from swallowing Chikage’s cum, he’d already be wondering if everything that just happened actually was a dream.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“So this wasn’t all Senpai’s evil plan then?” Raising an eyebrow he looks over to Chikage, carting tissues to Itaru’s bin after cleaning up what had spilt on the floor.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“He asked if I’d want a threesome shortly before you first walked in on us.” There’s a strangely fond expression on Chikage’s face as he turns to face the couch. “I was the one to suggest sexually frustrating you until you gave in.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The expression as he looks directly at Itaru feels far more dangerous than the softer almost-smile that had undoubtedly been directed at Sakuya.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“And to no one’s surprise, Senpai is the villain all along.” He groans but internally, he thanks him. If Sakuya had asked him, he’d have brushed it off as him not understanding what he was saying. This way, while it had taken a while, he did actually get to join them.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Itaru-san, will you join us again?” Large eyes look up at him so hopefully and he’s not sure if he could say no to him even if he wanted to.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“As long as you two start going to love hotels other times, I need my battle station back during peak gaming hours.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chikage go to a fucking furniture store you work two high paying (well, I sure hope the spy stuff pays well) jobs, get your own damn couch.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>